staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Ulubieniec" - komedia francuska (1982 r.) 11.25 Magia Tatr - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program Dnia 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.30 The lost secret (7) - język angielski dla średniozaawansowanych 13.45 Ludzie i polityka (5) - Ocena informacji 14.00 "Tak jak w kinie 14.15 W obronie swoich racji - program publicystyczny 14.30 Teleplastikon 14.45 "W łodzi Harona" 15.00 Jaka jesteś? 15.15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.35 W kalejdoskopie 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia oraz film z serii "Joshua Jones" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Test - magazyn konsumenta 17.40 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział" (6) "Dżentelmen jezdni" 18.00 Randka w ciemno 18.45 W kraju Zulu Gula 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Noc lisa" - film USA (1) 21.50 Sprawa dla reportera 22.30 Piosenki ze Zgryzem - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 "Przebudzenie" - film USA 1.00 Chuck Berry i Tina Turner - live- program rozrywkowy 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 ,,Batman" - serial anim. USA 9.05 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.20 Powitanie 15.35 ,,Batman" - serial animowany USA 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Klub Yuppies - program dla młodzieży 16.30 "Płonące serca" (9) - serial francuski 17.15 "La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów" 17.45 Welcome to America - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Programy regionalne 18.58 "Rozmowy w pokoju adwokackim"- reportaż 19.18 ROZGŁOŚNIA RADIOWA W KOSZALINIE" - reportaż 19.28 Mała ojczyzna - reportaż 19.50 Obroń się sam - Aikido - program sportowy 20.00 Spichlerz - magazyn 20.30 Twarze - serial komediowy prod. ang. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 22.15 "Przystanek Alaska" (21) - serial obyczajowy USA 23.00 Teatr Sensacji: Raymond Chandler- "Świadek Oskarżenia" 0.15 Panorama 0.25 Studio Sport - Eliminacje mistrzostwa świata w siatkówce kobiet - Polska - Ukraina 1.15 "Płonące serca" (9) - serial francuski 2.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - prog. sat. 12.00 MTV 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Lancet 13.30 Zapach psiej sierści - film pol. 15.30 W dążeniu do prawdy - serial prod. greckiej 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 J. ang. dla początkujących 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Studio Regionalne 16.55 Kącik melomana - mini magazyn muzyczny 17.10 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 17.45 Wspomnij mnie (Od 18.05 - 21.00 Program TV Katowice na antenie Dwójki) 18.05 Aktualności (2) 18.30 Studio pod bukiem - mag. redakcji katolickiej 19.00 Gazeta domowa - program przygotowany przez Agencje Reklamową TV K-ce 19.15 Bez prób - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamową TV K-Ce 19.30 Saracen - serial prod. ang. 20.30 Reklama, Reklamy - teleturniej 21.00 Ekspres Reporterów „Aktualności" 21.30 Maximum Rock n'Roll - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 W dążeniu do prawdy - serial prod. greckiej 22.40 Na złodzieju czapka gore 23.40 Chór „Harmonia" w Mikołowie cz. 2 - koncert jubileuszowy 0.10 J. ang. dla począt. (powt.) 0.15 TV Polonia - prog. sat. PolSat 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Domowe video 16.50 Poszukiwany: żywy lub martwy - serial 17.20 Wykład profesora Jana Miodka: „Do Siego Roku" 17.40 Żelazny rocznik - serial 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka - serial 19.45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Więźniarki - serial 21.00 Wielcy komicy - Harold Lloyd - Kocia łapa - melodramat USA (1947) 22.40 Informacje 23.00 Anioł i łajdak - western USA (1974 r.) 0.40 Różowa seria - serial erot. 1.10 Program na jutro TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Hobby 8.00 Program dla dzieci: Mama i ja, Domowe przedszkole 8.45 Crimen (2) - serial TVP (powt.) 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. (powt.) 10.45 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 11.15 Nie ma się z czego śmiać - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Film fabularny 13.35 Program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.25 Bilans - magazyn rządowy 14.35 Reporterzy przedstawiają: Wiosna nasza (powt.) 15.35 Taki jest świat 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio - program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 18.00 Twierdze polskie 18.30 Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 18.50 Pegaz 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 W labiryncie - telenowela TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.35 TV Polonia proponuje 21.40 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie - film pol. 23.00 Tylko w „Jedynce" - program publ. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 5 dni z życia emeryta (1/5) - serial TVP 1.00 Godzina muzyki: Delfina Ambroziak w kwartecie z Rossinim 2.20-8.00 Przerwa BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Newshound 10.00 News Subtitled 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Good Morning.... with Anne and Nick 12.15 Pebble Mill 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Travel Quiz 14.20 Holiday 14.50 The Flying Doctors 15.45 Dooby Duck's Euro Tour 15.50 Philbert the Frog 15.55 Superbods 16.10 The Animals of Farthing Wood 16.35 Take Two 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Tomorrow's World 19.30 Doctor Who and the Daleks: Planet of the Daleks: 3 20.00 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Rain Man 23.40 Dr Terror's Vault of Horror 2.40 Weather 2.45 Closedown BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster Daily 9.00 Daytime on Two 14.15 Sport on Friday 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 A Cook's Tour of France II 17.00 Today's the Day 17.30 Top Gear 18.00 Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons 18.25 The Man from UNCLE 19.15 The Living Soap 19.45 What the Papers Say 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 The Wartime Kitchen and Garden 21.00 Bottom 21.30 The Team - a Season with McLaren 22.00 Have I Got News for You 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Larry Sanders Show 23.40 Weatherview 23.45 Casual Sex? 1.15 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1993 roku